This Vision of Beauty
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: RPF, Supernatural, Bugcock, Bodily Fluids, Body Parts

**This Vision of Beauty**

Darren's hands pull through his curly hair for the umpteenth time. His eyes dart around the room making contact with everything and anything but the man next sitting next time him, rubbing his soft warm hands up and down Darren's bare back. Darren's shudders and tears begin to collect in the corner of his eyes again. He scrubs his hands over his face and breathes deep, calming himself down marginally before he speaks.

"I know, I know this isn't what you thought it would be like. I'm not, I'm not what you wanted and that's okay. I'm sorry, Chris," Darren says.

"I'm not mad, Dare. Honestly I'm not. I'm... fascinated, intrigued even. Why didn't you tell me?" Chris replies, spreading his legs wide and scooting close behind Darren on the bed.

Darren's hands rest on Chris' thighs on other side of him while Chris sets to work pressing kisses along the back of his neck. His breath comes out as a hiss when Chris' lips meet the top of his spine and sucks at the skin there. Between Darren's legs comes to life. He had been lying motionless because of the disdain that he had looked upon himself with. The sound of fluttering wings garners Chris' attention and he rests his chin on Darren's lightly freckled shoulder, looking down in interest.

"I think he likes me," Chris says, pressing his lips against Darren's ear.

"Yes. He likes you," Darren whines pathetically.

Chris chuckles hotly against Darren's ear and runs his hand down Darren's chest, running his fingers through the soft hair down, down, down. Chris' fingertips meet the base of Darren's cock and pets gently.

Darren gasps and stiffens, remaining completely still as Chris ghosts his fingers over his length. The flutter of wings can be heard louder now that Darren is turned on again.

"You never answered me, baby. Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asks, wrapping his hand fully around the base of Darren's cock.

Chris giggles softly at the feel of wings against the skin on the back of his hand.

"It's genetic. It's something that happens to the men in my family. It takes a special person to want something like this. I mean... I've, I've tried to promote acceptance with 'Starship' but I never really 'came out' after like I wanted to," Darren says, focusing on talking while Chris manipulates his erection.

"You wrote 'Starship' about your cock?" Chris asks.

"Yeah well 'Beauty' and all," Darren mumbles, watching Chris' finger stroke between the antennas at the head of his cock.

Darren sits as patiently as he can while Chris silently explores his cock. The only sound heard is the sound of flittering wings and the gasp Chris emits when the mouth like slit on the tip of Darren's cock suckles his fingertip.

"What's happening?" Chris asks, gently wiggling his finger inside of Darren's wet slit.

"He is sniffing you. He's recognizing you as a potential mate," Darren explains, turning his head and locking eyes with Chris for the first time since Chris found out his secret.

"He's recognizing me as a mate? Can you impregnate me?" Chris asks.

"He'll try but the eggs won't fertilize inside of you. Is that... is that okay?" Darren replies.

Chris hums, more to himself than to Darren and rubs his index finger around the eyes of Darren's cock. The antennas twitch together when Chris' finger gets too close to touching one of its eyes and he pulls his finger away.

"So that leaves me with one more question," Chris says, tilting his head forward and pressing his lips to Darren's stubbly cheek.

"Which is...," Darren trails off.

"Can I treat your cock the way I would treat any other guys?" Chris asks.

"What do you mean?" Darren replies with another question.

"I want to blow you," Chris says, squeezing his hand around the root of Darren's cock.

Darren's hip twitch and then he's jumping off the bed, nodding and motioning for Chris to get up from the bed as well. Chris laughs quietly at Darren's eager actions and stands, adjusting the bulge in the front of his boxers. Darren drops back onto his original place on the bed, spreading his legs and looking wantonly into Chris' bright eyes. Gracefully Chris drops to his hands and knees and crawls until he is seated in front of Darren. For a while he sits quietly inspecting Darren's cock head on. He thinks it looks like a fly would if held under a microscope but he doesn't get the same disgusted feeling about Darren's cock as he does about a fly under a microscope. Chris' lips twitch in amusement at his train of thought and he reaches out, taking Darren's erection in his hand. It really is a thing of beauty. White lace-like wings flap around his fingers, metallic blue eyes stare into his own, and long thin antenna wave back and forth above his hand.

"He's beautiful, Darren," Chris says, smiling at Darren's flushed face.

Darren's heart clenches in his chest at the look in Chris' eyes. He's never felt so wanted. Sure he's had partners before, women and men that he met online. Women and men who only wanted him because of his special circumstances and not one of them ever looked at Darren like this. No one has ever wanted Darren because he is simply himself and that feels better than any kind of physical pleasure.

"I love you," Darren says, reaching out and carding his fingers through Chris' soft chestnut locks.

Chris grins, replies in kind and leans forward taking the very tip of Darren's cock into his warm wet mouth. Darren's entire body comes to life. His eyes squeeze shut, his fingers flex and his thighs tense and relax. His antennas sway freely in Chris' mouth when he moans around him. Chris slides his mouth further down to cover his wings and ever further down until he hits the base. Darren's abdominal muscles are pulled tight as he concentrates on being still and not fucking up into the wet heat of his lover's mouth. The last thing he wants to do is lay his eggs in the back of Chris' throat and choke him.

Chris wraps a firm hand around the root of Darren's cock and pulls his mouth back, applying gentle suction on the way up. Quickly he swipes the tip of his tongue over Darren's slit, whimpering at the slight suction he feels on his tongue as he does so. Darren's breaths are sharp cut off noises, his knuckles turning white where his fingers are twisted in Chris' hair.

"I need... I need you," Darren babbles, tugging at a fist full of Chris' hair.

Chris eases his mouth from around Darren's cock and sits back, wiping spit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What do you need, sweetie," Chris asks.

Darren gulps down a breath of air and replies, "To be inside of you."

Chris nods and stands from his place on the floor, making quick work of his boxers. He stands in front of Darren gloriously erect, stroking himself as his eyes wander over Darren's naked body.

"Do you release your eggs every time?" Chris asks, pinching around the crown of his own cock.

"Only when it's mating season," Darren replies, his eyes trained on Chris' hand working his own erection.

"Is it mating season?" Chris questions.

"No. No eggs just silk-like ejaculate," Darren answers distractedly.

"So it will be like being fingered by Spiderman," Chris says, raising the eyebrow of his left eye as if he was daring Darren to disagree.

Any of the nervousness that had been left to linger at the back of Darren's mind disappears at that moment and he allows himself to relax completely and chuckle at the silly sexy man in front of him.

Chris smiles approvingly and walks forward until he is standing with a leg on either side of Darren's knees.

"It wouldn't be fair to suffocate this guy with a condom," Chris says, lovingly stroking Darren's cock, "Tell me that he can't hurt me or make me sick."

"We're clean," Darren confirms, leaning forward to suck at the area where Chris' neck and shoulder meet.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Chris says, bending down to brush his lips against Darren's shoulder before he moves away and climbs up onto the bed.

Lying flat on his back Chris lifts his hand and motions for Darren to come to him with his fingers. Darren stumbles over himself to get on the bed with Chris, crawling from the foot of the bed until he is hovering over Chris' naked body.

Chris pulls himself up on his elbows, pressing a kiss to Darren's mouth and leaning over to dig through the bedside cabinet. When he is lying on his back beneath Darren again he has an unopened bottle of lube in his hand. Darren's lips pull into a smile and he shakes his head, grabbing the lube and tossing it off the side of the bed.

"We don't need that," Darren says, rubbing his finger over the slit at the tip of his cock and pulling it away covered in a thick slippery substance.

"You self-lubricate? Of course you do. You're absolutely perfect, Darren fucking Criss," Chris says.

Darren flashes Chris a smile and continues to press around the slit of his cock until three of his fingers are covered in the substance and the slit at the tip of his cock is quivering. Chris grabs a pillow from under his head and shoves it under his hips, spreading his legs and inviting Darren in. Darren bites his bottom lip and watches with a fixed gaze as his index finger slips inside of Chris freely. Chris whines and pushes his hips down against Darren's hand. His eyes slip closed when the substance on the finger inside of him begins to warm up and tingle. It's a pleasant feeling, almost like the feeling of a limb that has fallen asleep. Darren presses a second finger inside of Chris and Chris moans, clenching himself around Darren's fingers and grabbing at his arms. Chris holds tight to Darren as Darren slowly starts to move his fingers. Gently he pulls his fingers back and with a little more force he presses back in, curling them upwards as his hand hits Chris' ass cheeks. Chris cries out, arching his hips and digging his nails into Darren's strong arms. Before the feeling becomes too much Darren slips a third and final finger into Chris, mimicking is earlier motions and causing Chris to emit constant cries. When the heat begins to pool deep in Chris' belly and he's muttering absolute nonsense, Darren pulls his fingers from Chris' sweating body.

Chris' head snaps up from where it's buried in the pillows and his eyes tear open, looking fiercely at Darren. Darren simply presses a sound kiss to Chris' swollen lips before grabbing one of Chris' legs in each hand and placing them spread apart on his shoulders. Looking between them Darren can see Chris' angry red cock, his tight balls, and his slick taint. Darren breathes deep and positions himself at Chris' stretched opening. Chris' delicate giggle at the quick flap of Darren's wings against the back of his thighs quickly turns into a searing moan as Darren's slit begins sucking around the rim of Chris' hole. Darren's eyes roll and his mouth waters at his first taste of Chris. It's addictive and all he wants to do is continue tasting with his cock and his mouth.

Darren gets control of himself, taking his cock in his hand and guiding it into Chris at a leisurely pace. Their eyes lock as Darren bottoms out and they both lean into a scorching kiss that is all teeth and tongue. They break apart when Darren's cock gets impatient and his wings start up again, gliding over the inside of Chris.

"Take me," Chris says' laying back and throwing his arms out on either side of him.

Darren moans and tightens his grip on Chris' ankles, thrusting with slow even strokes. This is bliss. Darren has never felt so spectacularly and if he could be would breed Chris right now and wouldn't think twice about it. If Chris could carry his children to term... that would be magnificent. It would be the best gift he could ever be given and his cock agrees as it twitches and searches inside of Chris for somewhere new to taste. Chris hasn't been able to keep his eyes open for longer than a few seconds since Darren began to thrust. Add that to the sensation of Darren's cock suckling anything its slit brushes against and Chris is in Heaven.

Darren loses his hold on one of Chris' ankles and his leg falls, changing the angle of Darren's thrusts and Chris cries out. He digs his fingers into the sheets at his side, chanting Darren's name like a prayer as he brushes over his prostate every thrust in and every pull out. The heat is pooling in Chris' belly again only this time it's not a gentle burning it's a roaring fire and it's fast., licking up his belly to his chest, swallowing him whole.

Chris' thighs start to tremble and his body begins to clamp down on Darren as Darren's thrusts become unyielding. The fire in Chris' belly turns into an explosions and Chris reaching down, taking himself in his hand. Three uneven pumps to his aching cock and Chris is coming, shouting Darren's name and scratching his free hand down his own chest. Darren wipes the sweat from his brow on the side of Chris' leg an redoubles his effort, snapping his hips forward at a bruising pace.

Darren's hips stutter and he presses as far as he can into Chris, touching the front of his thighs to the back of Chris' and holds himself in place. His orgasm tears through him in waves, his hips making little rocking movements without any input from his brain. Darren groans into the heel of Chris' foot as he feels the warm wetness of his orgasm begin to seep around his cock. As gently as he can Darren slips from inside of Chris, setting his leg back on the bed. Chris groans at the tightness of his thigh and the soreness of his ass but smiles at Darren anyway.

Darren watches with interest as the evidence of his pleasure begins to trickle from Chris' abused hole. It's not as thick as regular ejaculate but it's silkier much like the silk of a spider web.

"What are you looking at?" Chris asks his voice wrecked beyond recognition.

"It's all coming out," Darren replies.

"Should I have held it in?" Chris questions.

Darren shakes his head and unsteadily moves up the bed until he is lying beside Chris. Chris rolls to his side to face Darren and pulls him into a long slow kiss. When they break apart they both have sleepy sated smiles on their faces.

Darren scoots forward, presses his nose against Chris' and says, "Thank you for not freaking out."

"Everything about you is beautiful, Darren," Chris says, "Everything."

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
